Victoire and Teddy: A Love that was Meant to Be
by Apolla Broadpath
Summary: Sequel to His Lips On Mine  Vic and Teddy fluffiness at King's Cross , this equally fluffy fic is about how their relationship blossoms, all because it was meant to be... Romance, rated K . Multi-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Victoire and Teddy**

**A Love That Was Meant To Be**

**Chapter 1**

**Hullo! Apolla here! It's been ages since I promised this fic! Anyway: IMPORTANT, this is the sequel to Victoire and Teddy: His Lips On Mine. Before, it was just one story but then I decided that going on would be stupid because the original chapter, in my opinion, outshone the others. So I deleted it but I have now come to the decision to continue it as a sequel to the one-shot. Enjoy! Comments are very much appreciated, especially since a big part of why I'm doing this is the fan response.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my brain- and my stash of Harry Potter-related items.**

**VictoirePOV**

My parents, Dominique and Louis are on the platform waiting for me. Next to them I see the rest of the Weasley family. Everyone is there: Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose, Hugo, Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, Molly, Lucy, Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Fred, Roxanne, Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Harry (Yes, I mean THE Harry Potter), Aunt Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily. I have a big family. All my cousins are practically my siblings and my many aunts and uncles all raised me. I was the first Weasley child in 'the third generation' so I had all the attention along with Teddy who is an honorary Weasley.

"What took you so long?" asks Dad, smiling knowingly and winked at Teddy. He hugged me and said "Have a nice year, sweetheart!"

Then Maman kissed me and I whispered "How do you know when he's the one?"

"Well, _chérie, _you just know. Sometimes it's your heart that leaps whenever he's close. Other times, you just can't keep a smile off your face when he's near. But, in any case, you'll know." She smiled and kissed me again. I hugged her. "Have a nice year!"

"I will. Thanks!" Then I turn around and followed James, Albus, Rose, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Fred and Dominique to the train. As I step onto the train, Teddy tapped my shoulder.

"I'll see you at Christmas then?"

"Yeah, you will!" And we kiss.

I enter the train, giddy. I can't get the smile off my face. I stroll along the corridors looking for my friends. Finally I find them. As soon as I opened the door, I am pounded with questions.

"Why were you snogging Teddy Lupin?" asks Ellen Longbottom, a friend from Gryffindor. Her father is Professor Longbottom, head of Gryffindor and Herbology, and I'd often suspected that she used that to her advantage.

"How long has this been going on?" demands Maggie Finnigan, another Gryffindor.

"How could you not tell us about this?" squeals Crystal Davies, a fellow Ravenclaw.

The interrogation would have gone on longer if it wasn't for Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. They're Ravenclaw twins and my only guy friends. Lorcan cleared his throat.

"Do you mind not squealing and gossiping and girl talking in front of us?" he asks, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, give Victoire a break and give her chance to breathe!" agrees Lysander.

The girls sigh and Maggie sat back on her seat. After about 30 seconds of almost complete silence Argent Murray, a muggleborn Ravenclaw, leans forward and says "So? Is he a good kisser?"

It is my turn to sigh. "I've had crush on him for more than a year. That was our first kiss, and our second, third, fourth, fifth and our sixth. We're not going out-yet." I turn to Argent and grin. "And, yes, he's a bloody good kisser."

The girls explode but I can't hear the sound because the train whistles. I open the window just as we start moving. I see Teddy. He's waving. I blow him a kiss. He catches it. I grin and he grins back.

**TeddyPOV**

I watch the train grow smaller and smaller as it gathers speed. In the distance I can still see Victoire waving in the distance. Suddenly a strong arm pats me on the back. It's Bill.

"So, you and my daughter, eh?" he says, grinning. "Can't say I'm disappointed! You're a good bloke, really!"

"Thanks!" I say with surprise. "Does that mean I have your approval?" I don't like using the word. It's so formal. So official. Not at all how it felt with Victoire.

"Well, you won't need it for a while!"

"Don't remind me!" I groan. Three whole months without Victoire!

He chuckles. "You really like her don't you?"

"Yes," I mumble. How could I help liking her? With her gentle smile. Her determination to do the right thing. Her blues eyes that seemed to stare into my soul. The way her lips touched mine.

"Are you going to pop the question?" asks Bill, bringing me back to the real world.

"Beell, they've only just kissed! Give them time!" says Fleur exasperated.

"Well?" It's strange how Bill could read me so easily! I've imagined proposing several times. I've even spotted the perfect ring. I can't afford it yet but if I save just a little bit... I can imagine her gasp when I kneel, her smile when I slip the ring on her finger, her kiss when it's official! I don't even dare to think about when we said our 'I do's! "Uh, I love her of course!" I mumble, "But Victoire likes doing things the slow way and, well, I just don't know how she-"

"She gets that from Apolline! All Weasleys get married unexpectedly! Why, Percy and Audrey eloped! I'm sure that if you asked she'd say yes but you do what you think is right! Don't let me tell you what to do!"

"Bill, _mon amour,_ let's take Teddy back to Shell Cottage with us for tea." As much as Fleur sometimes annoys Victoire (and me too as a matter of fact!) with her French manner, she is sometimes enormously helpful!

And so Fleur, Bill, and I apparate back to Shell Cottage, a place where I have been almost as much as the Burrow in my childhood, for the 'meet the folks' moment!


	2. Chapter 2

**Victoire and Teddy**

**A Love That Was Meant To Be**

**Chapter 2**

**Hullo! Apolla here! It's been ages since I updated this fic! Sorry. I've been very busy working on my other fic, Lily Evans: Memories. Enjoy! Comments are very much appreciated, especially since a big part of why I'm doing this is the fan response.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my brain- and my stash of Harry Potter-related items.**

**Victoire POV**

I daydream most of the way to Hogwarts. After three hours I rouse myself enough to get out a piece of parchment and a quilt from my satchel and start a letter to Ted. This, of course, awakens the gossipy spirits of Crystal and Ellen. "Oooh!" Crystal coos, "Is that for Teddy?" I blush.

"It is!" squeals Ellen triumphantly. I ignore her and continue my letter. I'm surprised at how easily the words flew from my owl feather. I mean I have just kissed my best friend! But strangely the kiss seems liberating. Like the chains that imprisoned me last year have flown off and I'm finally free! I write all sorts of stupid things that I would have been embarrassed to share if it wasn't with Teddy:

_Dear Teddy,_

_I am both relieved and thrilled by what we shared today. Last year, well, we lost contact. If we do that this year I will most likely of boredom, loneliness, or exhaustion– I mean, it is N.E.W.T. year! So I'm getting a head start. Could you send me the Daily Prophet as well as a letter, if that's not asking for too much because I forgot to fill out a subscription and, anyway, I'm pretty much broke. By the way, maybe we should avoid snogging in public and, if Lorcan and Lysander hadn't intervened, Ellen, Maggie, Argent and Crystal would still be asking me what you're lips taste like! Give my love to Maman, Dad, Louis, and Dominique for me!_

_Lots of love,_

_Victoire_

Just as I scribble my signature at the bottom of the note, Lysander taps my shoulder and advises me to change into my robes.

In less than a quarter of an hour, we arrive. As my group piles into a carriage, we chat merrily about Hogwarts and the warm food waiting for us in its hall.

As we reach the sweet-smelling dining hall, Ellen and Maggie go to sit at the Gryffindor while Lorcan, Lysander, Crystal, Argent and I settle down at Ravenclaw.

"Hi, Vicky!" squeals my best friend Abby, "Sorry I couldn't join you earlier. Mathew was droning on and on! We barely even had time to patrol!" She throws a dirty look at a plump seventh year in Hufflepuff. Abby is Head Girl and Mathew Macmillan is Head Boy.

"It's OK! You didn't miss much!"I reply.

Argent intervenes, "Yes you did! Vick snogged Teddy Lupin!

Abby looks shocked. Just as McGonagall taps on her goblet with his spoon and she is forced to whisper: "WHAT!"

"Well we only did it at the station," I murmur.

"But-"

"Shh!"

About an hour later I lie in bed, thinking. Abby, however, isn't willing to be shut up. As soon as the candles are blown out, she sits up in bed. "So you kissed Teddy and then what?"

"You kissed Teddy?" demands Genevieve, the sixth and last member of the Ravenclaw girls. "Tell us everything!"

The whole room is waiting for my reply. I turn red! "Well, I guess so. I mean, well, he kissed me twice and then he said he loved me and then I loved and then I kissed _him_. And now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

There was a mixture of giggles, "oh my god"s, and "bloody hell"s! I roll my eyes.

**Teddy POV**

Teddy is absorbed in the letter until he is finished. As he reads it over, he hears laughing and giggling behind him. Lily and Hugo are looking over his shoulder. Teddy's face contorted in rage. "What's so funny?"

After another fit of giggles, Lily responds, "Your letter!" at the same time as Hugo, who says "That's what's funny!"

"How is a letter funny!" He doesn't get a chance for an answer as Grandma Molly calls for Roxanne and Fred follows her out of the room. Teddy checks his watch. It is 8:09 a.m. Time for work. He promptly takes out his wand and Apparates.

He is suddenly in his office at the headquarters of the Daily Prophet. His office is pretty much only a cubicle with a desk equipped with a filing cabinet, several folders, a Quick Quotes Quill, an eagle feather quill, and several papers strewn around all over the place. Pretty modest, but it's good enough for him. He's usually too absorbed in his columns and papers to notice it anyway.

Because, if he's being honest with himself, he knows that he is overworking himself! He's writing three columns a day! And when he has extra time, which isn't often, he writes articles! But the Daily Prophet usually doesn't make you rich. He'll have to save for all of Victoire's seventh year without spending anything to get all that he needs! "To be honest," he had told a friend, "I'm even poorer than the Weasleys, though if you ever tell Victoire I said that, you're toast!"

Currently, Teddy is working on the zoology column. The one for the next day is already completed but it's his favourite column and he has plenty of time to do the other ones. He took out a bit of parchment and studies his notes on the theory of a unicorn and a griffin. A few minutes later, he's busily scribbling away. His mate, Timothy Spence leans over the side of the cubicle.

"Hey, Ted!" he says cheerily.

"You finished with the story on the new family vehicle yet?" Teddy asks.

Tommy looks ever so slightly embarrassed. "No, no, I haven't. This is more important. You know that girl that I kept talking to in the Leaky Cauldron. The one I started dating a few months ago?"

"Clara Wan, right? The one who works at Flourish and Blotts?"

"Yeah. Well I proposed yesterday. And she said yes!"

"That's great, Tom!" Teddy says, not really meaning it. The girlfriend-boyfriend thing is a touchy subject at the moment. Then, thinking he might as well take advantage of the situation, he asks "So what are you going to do?"

"You know, move into a new apartment and get married. The whole family thing. So who are you seeing anyone yet?"

"No one, really. Well, I want to ask Victoire to marry me." Teddy feels weird after saying that. It's the first time he'd put it into words.

Tommy looked genuinely confused. "That girl you hung out with at school? You aren't going out but you want to marry her?"

"Yes," he said with conviction. "I liked her. I admired her. I kissed her. I love her. That's what people do when they love someone."

"Mate, this is serious. She's been just like your little sister until last year. You've snogged her but does that mean that you don't only love her as a friend. And, anyways, what if she doesn't want to be with you like that? I mean, she's seventeen! She's still at school!"

"She's not a child. You weren't there. We both want this!" He's practically shouting now.

Tommy shakes his head, as if shaking Teddy's ignorance. His next words are calm but determined. "Maybe she's just as mature as you but that doesn't eliminate the fact that she's a _girl_. And girls get freaked out when they snog someone and get proposed to the very next day."

Teddy seems to take in Tom's words for the first time. "So what should I do, then?"

"Try just dating and snogging a bit. Be romantic. Girls like that. Maybe take a trip after she's finished school or something."

"I really like her but isn't that a bit easy? Besides the money, I mean. "

"It gets complicated."

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A /N: ****So sorry about the long wait. However, it was simply because this chapter gave me a lot of trouble but the next few will come out pretty quickly.**

**Victoire POV**

_Dear Vicky, _

_You're probably better at this letter-writing stuff than I am so... Well we all miss and we hope all your classes are going well and that you're ok. I hear that there was the first Quidditch game of the season yesterday? Here, everyone misses you. Especially me. Charlie just arrived from Romania yesterday and he brought a new mission. He's supposed to try to make the mini dragon things become legal. They're pretty cute.  
>Love, <em>

_Teddy_

_PS: The Daily Prophet subscription is a gift from your dad!_

I look up from my letter to see Crystal and Argent giggling. Except, this time it isn't because of my letter. Erik Packer, a very good-looking Head Boy, was heading their way. He sits next to me and says "Hello."

"Hi?" I reply.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would come with me next Hogsmeade weekend. We could go wherever you want."

I'm trying desperately to think of something to say. "Oh, um, thanks but I'm already going withAbby. Thanks anyway!" I say a little too brightly.

"That's alright. Next time, maybe?" Erik looks so hopeful it hurt.

I stand. "Well, I need to go to the library and study for NEWTs, then."

"I can study with you. I could help!"

I try to sigh as unnoticeably as possible but Abby catches it. She stands up and steps straight in front of Erik. She's at least 25 centimetres shorter but Erik still looks pretty intimidated. I wonder what she gets up to during those prefect meetings...

"Listen, Packer, Vicky doesn't want to go out with you! Get that into your horribly hairy head soon or you will grow old ALONE!" Abby shouts, "You're a pretty good-looking guy and I bet a ton of girls would love to go to Hogsmeade with you so don't bother someone who evidently doesn't want to go?!"

The Great Hall is silent for a minute. I look up at the teacher's table to see Dumbledore laughing hard.

"OK!" Erik squeaks. Then, regaining his usual confidence, he turns to Crystal and asks "You fancy going to Hogsmeade with me then?"

Crystal looks him up and down. "What would that involve?"

"I don't know," Erik says and flashes his most dazzling smile. "Whatever you like. Butterbeer, Zonko's, maybe."

Crystal grins, tosses her dark hair and nods. "Well, alright. See you, then!" She gets up and walks away with Maggie from the Gryffindor table, leaving Abby and I bewildered. There is a tense silence. It was broken by Abby who folds her arms, picks up her bag and says "We'll be late if we don't hurry."

I join her as she strides out of the Great Hall. Their first class is Transfiguration with Professor Bones and as they lined up, I ask "So, what _are_ you going to do during Hogsmeade weekend?"

"I don't know," she whispers back, "Probably just reload on supplies and get some butterbeer with the usual lot. You know: you, Ellen, Argent, Lorcan and Lysander, and maybe Paige. Do you want to come?"

"Teddy's been talking about interviewing Hagrid for the zoology column. I was going to write to him to ask if we could meet up at Hogsmeade. We could join you if you want."

"No way!" grinned Abby, "You two need to catch up!"

**Teddy POV**

"...'collect the lacewing flies used in them Potions classes in a marsh 'bout a mile away. 'orrible experience! They get stuck up me nose. Yet some'ow, my 'eart still sighs when I pluck their wings out o' their backs. Interestin' fact: they're one of the few Muggle creatures I teach-"

"Sorry, Hagrid, but my Quick-Quotes-Quill is going to run out of paper in a minute," I interrupt Hagrid. He's been talking about various animals for over an hour. He's my friend, but I have a date with Victoire in half an hour! "But thanks, I can probably use this for at least two or three columns."

"And where are yeh rushin' to on a fine Saturday like this 'un?"

I don't look into his eyes as I stuff the drawings, notes, and dung samples into my bag. I mumble, "It's a Hogsmeade visiting day. I have a date...with Victoire."

Hagrid chokes on his cold tea. He smiles warmly and chuckles. "Well, tell Victoire ''ello' fer me and, um, 'ave a nice time."

"Thanks, Hagrid. Bye, then."

Everything's perfect. I'm standing outside of The Three Broomsticks with a bouquet of Victoire's favourite flowers, irises. I also happen to be a few minutes early. I watch as, slowly, groups of students started filling the small village. I notice that many of the girls wearing Ravenclaw ties and scarves giggle as they pass me. I wince as Victoire's group of girlfriends grinned widely as they saw me. Awkwardly, Victoire walks toward me, kisses me on the cheek to thank me for the flowers, which I hand her.

"It's been so long!" she smiles, kissing me on the lips this time and ignoring the background "oohs".

"I thought of you every day." She kisses me again. "More often than that. Every hour." (Another kiss) "Every minute, definitely."

Vicky smiles, eyes shining. "Let's go inside."

A few minutes later, two cups of Rosmerta's finest butter beer sits in front of us. Victoire is snuggled next to me, playing with my hair. We sit in almost perfect silence, occasionally snogging or waving at old school mates. Finally, I break the silence. "How's school?"

Vicky winces. "I've officially been classified as one of the most popular girls in year 7, I've had, um, three date offers,"- at this, I raised my eyebrows- "and I'm really not doing very well in school at all."

"Oh," I reply, "What's going on?"

Victoire hesitates for a very long time. "It doesn't seem fair to make fifth years decide on their future. My friend Argent, who's a muggleborn, told me about how in the Muggle world, eighteen-year-olds go on to school to study specific subjects and that many don't even have any idea of what they want to do later on. And there are so many different jobs to do there. Here you can write, you can teach, you can sell things or you can work for government. And, now, I don't know what I want to do." Her hand is on her temple now and her brow is furrowed in worry.

"I thought you wanted to be the next Beedle the Bard or Gilderoy Lockhart. Isn't that what you said to Professor Clearwater last year?" Right now, I feel very confused. Vicky has never been the indecisive type.

"Yes, well, I told you what Clearwater thought of _that _idea. And she's right! It's _not_ realistic!" She takes a big gulp of the butterbeer sitting in front of her. "But what about you? I promise I've been faithfully reading your columns every morning."

The same strained expression I saw on Victoire's face a few moments earlier appears on mine.

"OK, I might have skived off a few times on exam days when I was cramming."

"No, it's not that," I say. "I know I have a column in the paper almost every day but I've never had a piece on the front page before and I'm starting to get worried about money and-"

"Wait," she interrupts, "why are you so worried about money all of a sudden?"

I smile awkwardly. "Bills, rent, you..."

"Me?" Vicky says, surprised. "Don't worry about money for my sake, please!"

"Among other things, I want to treat you to things sometimes."

Vicky kisses my cheek. "Besides, I thought there was your inheritance."

"My parents weren't rich, Vicky." She mumbles an awkward 'of course not!' but I ignore her. "Besides I don't want to live off, you know their death. Even Gran has said she's give me some money but I don't want to live off anybody else."

"Of course not," Vicky repeats. "But you're parents are war heroes. And Voldemort orphaned you; don't you deserve compensation for that?" The almost frightened look she's wearing tells me that she knows that she's pushing me too far. There's an enraged feeling fluttering in my chest but I can't let it get to me because Vicky is only being the kind-hearted, self-expressive girl that I fell in love with.

I kiss her. As we separate, I tell her that I don't want to talk about it and thankfully, she decides to let me be and kisses me back. What follows is a ten minute snog session. When we finally stop, Victoire takes a large swig of butterbeer and says, as if it never happened, "Let's go to Honeyduke's."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I should have the next one up within a week or two. Please review!**

**Apolla**


End file.
